


Mrs. Beatrice Decker Morningstar Parker Stark

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marriage, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Trixie Morningstar is about to get married to none other than, you guessed it, Peter Parker.In this AU Dan died before Chloe found out she was prego.Also, Palmetto never happened. Delilah did happen.In this fic, Aunt May died with Uncle Ben and Peter was adopted by Pepper and Tony Stark.And yes, both are still Spiderman and Ironman.Also, Lucifer is Trixie's step Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Firstman

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three chapter fan fic. Sorry but that's just how I thought it up, and feel that it will go no further. I do hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, I did research. Peter was born in 2001, and Trixie in 2008. 
> 
> So trixie is 21, and Peter 27.

*TRIXIE'S POV* 

I stood before the body mirror, checking every inch of my dress before stepping outside of the dressing room to show my mother and nana.

Both of them smiled brightly, over joyed to be apart of this special occasion with me. It didn't feel anything more then a dream. A dream I never thought would come true. 

My step dad, Lucifer, the actual Devil and King of Hell was no where in sight. This made me frown, and somewhat sad that he didn't come dress shopping with us. In fact it stung that he wasn't here and had wanted no part in my soon to be wedding day. 

My mother Chloe Morningstar, saw this and quickly took me into her open arms. "Don't worry Monkey, he'll show up." 

"You keep telling me that, mom," I said, sounding down hearted, "and yet I keep wondering if I should cut off the wedding with Peter." 

"You'll do no such thing," my Nana argued. Peter Parker, my loving and caring fiance, who I first met while on our family vacation during Christmas two years ago. "Besides, he'll never except your future husband if he doesn't prove that he deserves you." 

I sighed. I still couldn't understand his reason for not liking Peter. Peter meant everything in the world to me, and I couldn't mean a better man than him. Even his adopted father, Tony Stark and his adopted mother, Pepper Stark, quickly excepted me into the fold. No questions asked, they simply doted on me. 

Maze, had been a little harsh to them in the beginning when she found out the news. She didn't like them much at all like my father Lucifer did, but over time she came to love them when she realized I would marry Peter with or without her approval. She even went as far to try to make Lucifer change his mind. 

"There's no reasoning with him," Maze shouted, slamming the doors of the dress shop open as she stomped in. Her upper lip and nose bloodied from a fight with him no doubt. "His head is too far up his own ass. Sorry, Trix." 

I shrugged. "It's okay, Maze. Hopefully he'll come around soon." 

My mom just shook her head and pulled out some tissues from her bag to clean Maze up a bit. And yeah, the stinging pain in my heart I am feeling, was starting to get bigger. Muttering under my breath, "I don't think this is the dress I want." 

Nana smacked a hand to her face. Her nose wrinkling as I went back to the dressing room, and switched back to my own clothes. As I marched out, belongings in hands, I grumbled harshly, "maybe it's a sign I shouldn't be marrying Peter." 

I left them in the shop, surprised, then called for an uber to take me to Lux, where I knew I'd find him. He couldn't hide away from me forever. I deserved an explination. 

I found him in the pent house, sitting on his sofa, book in one hand and drink in the other. He barely raised his eyes a little from the page he had been reading to see who had entered his domain, before returning his sight to the book. I could see that his lip and nose were also bloodied, and that he had a cut to his forehead. So, like I did as a young child, I went and grabbed the first aid. 

He made no noise or gave any signs of protest as I cleaned him up. 

"Can you just give me a why?" I blurted out, to which he quirked his left eyebrow. "I think you owe that much my step Devil." 

He snorted, slamming the book closed as he ducked away and moved from the sofa. Going for another drink since his glass was now empty. I placed my hands on my hips, and began to tap my left foot in annoyance. "I'm waiting for an answer Lucifer. Why don't you like Peter?" 

"It's not that I don't like the little bugger," he whispered, looking down as the dark liquid in his hands just before he flung it across the room and into the wall. Then, he released a feral sounding growl as he spat out, "it's that he's taking you away from me. My little urchin." 

It hit me that instant what was bothering me. And I felt completely stupid. I watched a small tear drip out of the corner of his right eye, as he softly spoke, "he's taking away my urchin." 

With he quickly moved on his heel and disappears into his and my moms room. I know Lucifer wasn't my biological father. That my birth father died in the line of duty shortly before my mom learned of the pregnancy. But I'm sure that if he had been alive, he'd be behaving exactly as Lucifer is. 

Threaten by the thought of a young man swooping in and taking his little girl forever. I felt totally foolish in thinking he despised Peter. 

Biting my lip, I moved over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I sat there, and kept on sitting before sliding the lid to the keys open, and began to press on them. A pretty melody drafted into the air, as Lucifer had taught me many years ago, back in the early years of our relationship and before he became my step Devil. 

Swallowing, I started to sing the first line of the song. "Yes, I'm gonna stay with him tonight. I'll see you in the morning." 

"No, of course he won't drink and drive," I smiled. Hoping to catch a glimpse of him, when I didn't I kept going. "Can you say bye to mom for me?" 

"Oh, You'll like him he's really kind. And he's funny like you sometimes," I thought I heard a small huff from the bedroom. I giggled softly. "And I found someone I really like, maybe for the first time." 

"Now you're driving to the air port. Not just me you pick up anymore . . . I've got eight days off coming up, and I can only come home for four." I kept going, thinking of all the days that followed from the first date I went on with Peter. How I spent more and more time with him and his family, and less with my own. "Yeah, I just met his family, they're just like you mom . . . He makes me really happy, I think he might be the one . . ." 

"And before they open up the doors, I say I've never seen you cry before." I watched as he finally came out again, joining me on the piano bench. Tears streaking down his now red cheeks. "You say, I've never seen you look so beautiful, you know you'll always be my little girl." 

"You're looking at me, we're walking down the aisle With tears in your eyes, maybe he deserves me . . ." I hummed, knowing this explained everything over the past few days. I heard the elevator ding, and I know my mom probably made it back. I kept going with the song, I wanted to make my point. "You don't even know how much it means to me now . . . That you were the first man that really loved me . . . Oh, that really loved me, oh . . . You really love me . . ." 

I wrapped my arms around his middle, and his wrapped around my back. My head was tucked into his chin, and we stayed like that for a while. A step father and his daughter enjoying one anothers company. That night, I invited the Starks over for a family dinner. Pepper sounded worried, and Tony was a little indifferent. But worried just as much. 

I understood the why, and didn't blame them in the least. In fact, I think Peter was more freaked out than the both of them combined. 

"Hi Peter," I greeted, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Which, he did the same for me. Eyes flashing over to Lucifer who stood off to the side. He released a nervous chuckle. "Relax, babe. You're fine." 

"You sure?" He rubbed nervously at the back his neck. "He's not planning my murder or anything?" 

I swatted him playfully on the arm. "No he isn't." 

"That's good," he said. Still wearily eyeing Lucifer who still hadn't moved a muscle from where he stood. That is until my mother hearded him into the kitchen, demanding he help her out with the dinner. He went, silent and no fuss made. "Wow. Small mercies, I guess." 

"Come. Let's go sit." I took his hand in mine and led him plus his parents to the table. 

Lucifer came back out, and began to poor drinks for us. Peter refused the drink. He never drank. And neither did Tony whenever we hung out. Just Pepper and I ever drank and it was one glass of red wine. "Thank you, Lucifer." 

"Anything for my Urchin." I took a sip, giggling a bit into the glass by the confusion on everyone's elses face. 

"His nickname for me," I explained at once. "He called me that when I was little." 

Pepper smiled. And Tony commented, "Sort of like how I used to call Peter underoos." 

I laughed, as Peter's cheeks starting flushing a vibrant red. "Dad!" 

Yup. Our families would get along just fine. And I think, Lucifer now knows this as I could see him raise a glass from behind his head. He winked, then went back into the kitchen to help my mom. 

Nana and Maze, showed up about fifteen minutes later. Just in time as the meal was going to be served. I couldn't ask for a better ending to a great day.


	2. Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer speaks with Peter then sings a duet with Trixie at the Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just love this. Don't you?

*LUCIFER'S POV*

Time flew much quicker then I half expected it to. The Urchin grew at the blink of an eye. Faster then I wanted her to. I just never thought I'd have to one day prepare in sharing the little creature with another human one day. 

That day arrived much too soon for me, and from my perspective,he threatened everything I held dear. I didn't want to let go of her just yet. Beatrice meant so much to me, and always would. But after spending some time with her, and really talking it over, she made me realized I would never lose her. No matter if she lived in L.A. or New York, or wherever the world took her. She is and forever will be my little girl. 

And now, I would also be having a son. As soon as they got the 'I do' business out of the way. However, first things first, Beatrice needed a wedding dress. Some hours after a long search we finally came to the conclusion of having a dress made for her. 

And she loved it. It was made of light yellow with yellow lace sewed into the material and fell all the way to her feet. Much like the beauty and the beast dress that Belle wore in that one scene. Yes, I've seen the Disney movies thanks to Beatrice life mission to make sure I see them as not watching them as a child was simply a crime. 

Soon, I shared a quiet moment with Peter. Just two males, having a night out on the town. An parent in law, making sure that a certain future son in law, took proper care of his Urchin. He got many pitying looks from on goers who overheard our talk and understood what it was that each of us were going through. 

A father, giving his daughter away to her future loving husband. But I reminded him, that if he was anything less than what a loving husband should be, that I and Maze were more than willing to teach him the error of his ways. 

I know Amenadiel would all to please to join in should I ask. Beatrice is his adorable loving niece that he too eventually came to care for over time. 

The ride home was quiet once I dropped the kid off. My fingers tapped the steering wheel, while I hummed along to a song playing on the radio. I frowned, looking to my side, and thinking how I naturally expected Beatrice to be there. 

I came to enjoy picking up the little cretin from school over the years. But no more. And not for a long time now. Not since her final day in high school. He had her own car now. So she didn't me at her side. Those would always be my fondest memories. 

Sticky hands touching the leather seats as she climbed on in the door. The countless time I spent having the car cleaned of the stickiness. 

Chloe wasn't in the pent house when I returned home. So, I half expected her to be with Linda, or with Maze shopping. Possibly even with Penelope Decker. 

I tapped the upper part of my piano but left it alone. Then went to fetch a drink, and take a nap. I huffed, feeling the cold skin of Chloe's hands as she shook me awake. "Lucifer, wake up, dinner with Trixie, Peter and the in laws tonight. Remember?" 

"Must I go?" I whined, rolling over to the other side. She was having none of and followed me. Dropping her whole body onto mine. Hard. "Ugh. Fine, love. A shower and a change of clothes." 

She chuckled. "No more than five minutes. You better be ready to go by then." 

"And what if I'm not?" I ask her, letting a coy grin etch its way across my face. "What are you going to do Detective?" 

"Trust me when I say, Lucifer," She moved closer, ear brushing against the lobe of my ear. "You don't want to find out." 

One of her hands sneaked its way down the front of my body, starting from my abs and further down still where her hand ran over my crotch. She rubbed me there along the length of my hardening dick and purposely gave me a light nip of my bottom lip. "Do we understand each other?" 

"Yes, Darling." I relent. Shoulders back I finish doing what I planned on doing. A ice cold shower, and some clean clothes. Tonight Beatrice wanted to go to a karaoke bar. I didn't sway her away from her choices, even when this could've been done at Lux. Who was I to tell her no? 

The place we arrived at was a bit crowded and the bar itself looked like it could use some work. Overall the drinks weren't too bad. Beatrice had made a list of songs, and if someone was singing solo, or with another. 

She made Linda and Amenadiel sing, "my heart will go on". Maze went next, surprisingly, singing solo, she sung a song called, "set it all free". 

Then it was Pepper and Tony turn. Pepper sung a song called, "heart by heart" and Tony sung I am Iron man. It was hard for us not to laugh at that one. Tony fell apart the entire time he sung the lyrics. Peter was next, singing, "Erik's Opera". Then it was the Detective's turn. 

I fell to the ground in laughter over the song selected for her. The song "Devil, Devil", really made my night. 

The final song, and honor went to me and Beatrice. Though, I requested to choose the song instead of singing what she had selected. I believe in the end the song I chose was the better option. 

The sound of a guitar strumming blasted from the speakers and I smiled. Every one looked at me curiously, wondering why I wanted Beatrice to sing with me. But it would soon become clear as to why. "She's gotta what she's gotta do and I got to like it or not. She's got dreams too big for this town and she's gotta give them a shot whatever they." 

When the next line flicked, Beatrice smiled and began. "Looks like I'm all ready to leave nothing left to pack." 

"There ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along," this line I sang directly to Chloe who felt this as much as I did. Though she hardly showed how she was feeling and kept it bottled up for the happiness of our daughter. "God I gotta be strong." 

It was like she built a wall around this large of damn of emotions that now was about to break free. "I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes the prize is mine to win." 

"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits the open. Baby get ready," I sang which she echoed the last lyric. "Oh I'm ready." 

"Get set, please don't go." I hummed. Letting the music play as we each took a small break. 

"Looks like things are falling in place," she hummed, starting the next half. 

I could see the tears prickling on everyone's face within the bar, including Chloe's and my own. My eyes stung as I finally admitted to why I treated Peter as I had. And from the looks of things, he got the message. "Feels like they're falling apart. Painting this big old smile on face to hide my broken heart, if only she knew." 

"This is what you don't say what you want so bad to say." If she only she really knew huh? I think she knows now. I've said as much. 

"This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams and spreading her wings." She scooted her chair closer, our arms wrapping onto the other. "I'm ready fly! I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes the prize is mine to win." 

"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits the open road, baby get ready, get set, please don't go." There's no holding the tears back now. "I'll be alright, I'll be okay, told you I'd be thinking of you, each and every day." 

No one made a sound, except for the sobbing that everyone was too busy doing. I take it that many in the bar this night were parents or just became parents. And our song just open the reality for them. That one day, there child would be married and leaving the nest just as my lovely Urchin was now doing. 

"I love you, dad." She softly whispered, face pressed into my chest as she hugged me tightly. Chloe ran up to us and joined in on the hug. Everyone else in our group just stayed away for the moment allowing us to have this one final night together. Before Beatrice spread her wings and joined with another family forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe. Poor Lucifer. He doesn't want to lose his Urchin. And Trixie, she loves her step Devil doesn't she?
> 
> Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Ray Cyrus


	3. Butterfly Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice decides to sing a song for Chloe on her birthday. Plus, she has one other surprise for her loving family. A surprise that Peter knows about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys. Time to end this lovely story.

*TRIXIE'S POV*

It's been a year since the wedding. And just a few months since I last stepped foot into L.A. Since my job usually kept me busy, as well as Peter's job at Stark Industries, and his night routine of being Spiderman, our hours were filled to the brim hardly leaving room to visit my parents or even his. That's why, we decided to take a three month vacation starting with visiting my parents on my mother's birthday. 

I already made called Lucifer and told him all about our surprised visit on that day, and he couldn't agree more that my mother would be extremely thrilled to see me. He even sent an invitation of his own accord to Tony and Pepper to make the flight out to L.A. I'm sure they were both surprised and thrilled for their own get away. 

So here I was, sitting next to my wonderful husband, his hand in mine while I watched the plane touch down on the run way of LAX. 

"So, do I need to plan my funeral?" Peter asked bringing my attention back over to him. Tony snorted, lips twitching while Pepper looked mildly amused. They knew Lucifer had no ill will toward their son. So they took no offense to his sometimes weird behavior. "Is that a no?" 

"That's a no," I giggle, resting my head on his shoulder as we all waited for the flight attendant to let us off. When she finally did that ten minutes later, we collected our suit cases and left. "Alright, let's get to Lux, and prepare for mom's birthday." 

I smiled wickled as Lucifer grabbed some wrapping paper, and began covering me with it. I giggled, and he tickled me on my stomach. Smirking. Once he got me all covered up, he wrapped a nice ribbon around the top. Ever gone else hid, and Ella was charged with keep her busy. 

"Ella, really," I heard her say, letting out a chuckle. "I can't believe you talked me into this." 

"Relax, Chloe!" She responded in stride to my mom's denial. 

"Happy birthday!" I heard a soft gasp, and some small sobbing but I kept silent. 

"Detective, before we do anything else, I insist you open your gift on the couch." She chuckled but didn't say no. The click of her shoes hitting the ground told me that she was doing just as he suggested and came to a stop in front of me. 

"So, what did you get me?" she paused as she ripped the top half up, revealing a smirking, devious daughter she hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Monkey?" Tears dripped from the corner of her eyes, and I lifted a hand to wipe them away as she did for me as a child. Her arms locked around me, gripping me in a bone crushing hug. "Monkey!" 

"Happy birthday, mom." We sobbed together. Mother and daughter reunited at long last. 

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Morningstar." She rolled her eyes and waved Peter off as he finally came out of his hiding spot. 

"It's Chloe, Peter. And thank you, son." She tugged him down, bringing him into the hug. Which turned into a full on group hug with everyone here at the pent house. 

Her next gift was when I revealed to everyone of my pregnancy. And that if the baby was a boy, his name would be, "Richard Jonathan Morningstark". 

And if it was a girl, "Lucinda Jane Deckerstark". 

Lucifer was pleased at the thought of having a urchin to take care of. He was even more pleased to know we considered naming her after her soon to be step granddad. 

The only thing left, was my final gift to mom. A song. "You tucked me in, turned out the light. Kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on that." 

Lucifer strummed the guitar, keeping time to my voice. "Brushed my teeth and comb my hair, had to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back." 

My voice shook, and my mom held me close, hugging me. "You had to do it all alone, make a living make a home. Must've been as hard as it could've been. . . And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me." 

I smiled as I asked Maze, Linda, Pepper, and Ella the day before to prepare and sing this next part with me. "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who'll you be. Can't go far but you can always dream. . . Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day." 

"Butterfly fly away." She sung the last lyric, joining in on the song she sung for me every night as a child. She queezed me tighter, not wanting to let me go when she knew, that for a little while longer, she wouldn't have to. I am and always will be her little monkey. "Got those wings now you can't stay, take those dreams and make them all come true. . . Butterfly. Butterfly. Butterfly, fly away. . ." 

"Thank you, my little monkey. For the greatest birthday ever." My heart ached having to leave her and head back to New York. On the flight from L.A. I stayed silent. 

"Hey, Trixie?" Peter called, gaining my attention as he always does. "What do you think about raising our baby in L.A.?" 

I smiled a shit eating grin and leaned close to him. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Peter." 

A few months later we were back, and soon, to our surprise I gave birth to two healthy babies. Our daughter it seemed had been hiding behind her big brother. And so, "Richard Jonathan Morningstark, and Lucinda Jane Deckerstark, was born". 

*nine years later* 

"Hey grandpa Luci! Sing us a song." Lucinde demanded, stopping her heel into the ground. Richard rolled his eyes, still playing his video game as all boys at his age does. He set it down however when his grandpa started pressing the keys of his piano. 

"So bossy, my little sea urchin." He smirked, rubbing her lightly in the cheek as she sat beside him. Smiling brightly with big doe eyes. "I expect nothing less given to who your mother is." 

Peter chuckled as he joined us. Watching the interaction. "Life can never get better than this." 

I nodded, as we wrapped our arms around the other heading for the kitchen where my mom and his parents were. "No, it most certain can not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus Feat. Billy Ray Cyrus. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Hope you enjoyed this ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Spiderman, Ironman, or Lucifer. I wish. 
> 
> This is a song fic. Just so you know. 
> 
> Firstman by Camila Cabello. 
> 
> Check it out.


End file.
